


You Can Bury My Body But I Will Never Die

by hvcutie



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Magic, Dark Magic, Fantasy Violence, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampires, Werewolves, Witch Steve Rogers, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvcutie/pseuds/hvcutie
Summary: Only fools come between the powerful and those who they love. Now they will have to face the wrath of the one the crossed.





	1. Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I'm a powerful ancient witch and you're a vampire who I've loved for several centuries but you're murdered by one of my enemies. I'm now consumed with finding a way to bring you back to life and back to me. I have never been a cruel witch but in this time I am ready to do anything and everything to get my way.

_Old heat of a raging fire_   
_Come and light my eyes_   
_Summer's kiss to electric wire_   
_But I'll never die_

 

Steven Rogers is an ancient witch, he's been around for centuries and people aren't even sure what his real name is, they only know the one he goes by. He is known to be a caring witch who enjoys helping people when he can and protecting the weak from those who think they can push them around. His body is covered in scars and black ink, sigils and runes that help with his magick. While he may be known for his kindness he is not a witch you want to cross, all those who have crossed him are no longer here to tell the tale.

There are many tales revolving around Steve; tales of warning to supernatural children and tales of horror to mortal children. Tales of his glowing purple eyes, sharp teeth, small, marked up body, and the power that radiates off of him. Tales of his kindness, tales of his punishment, and tales of his rage. Tales of how he isn't hesitant to kill just as much as he isn't to protect. Tales of his love. Tales of him and his vampire lover.

James Barnes is a vampire, nearly as ancient as Steve. He is known to be charismatic, protective of his witch, and harsh when need be. There are also many tales of him, mostly involving him being harsh and merciless. But there are a few tales of his love for his witch lover, tales greater than any other love story.

Most creature of the night know there's always something meaner and more dangerous that them, that is not the case for Steven and James. They have ancient power that no one can come close to, but that doesn't mean people haven't tried. They misjudged them, witches aren't seen as one of the more dangerous beings, vampires are but there are worst things than them, but Steve and James are different.

Steve is ancient, through magick and his journeys to becoming more powerful through the centuries have given him a great edge that most witches, even the other ancient ones, don't have. Steve's teeth are sharper than any creature on Earth, he is a hunter. The sigils and runes all have their own functions and if on a weaker vessel would eat them alive seeking enough charge. This eyes purple when he uses magick showing his status as not only a witch, but as a supernatural being; most witches have glowing orange eyes, the ancient ones have glowing green eyes, but Steve's are purple and while no one is quite sure what it means they know he is meant to be respected for his power.

James is ancient as well, no more than five centuries younger than Steve. He, like most ancient vampires, are faster, stronger, and have their own types of magick. He can control other beings and erase memories. Most vampires have black eyes but Bucky has glowing red eyes. He has a few scars of his own, gifts from Steve to make his stronger.

At first glance they don't look like dangerous and powerful ancient beings, Steve being 5'4" and frail looking, only 93 pounds or so, and James being 6'0" and muscular, both of them looking to be in their twenties. Steve never even wore shoes, people didn't expect someone of his status to do much a thing. But as soon people see their scars, a flash of purple eyes, and impossibly sharp teeth they knew exactly who they were in the presence of; that was the supernatural beings did, the mortals had only heard stories they thought were too impossible to be true.

Overall people knew who Steve and James were and they knew not to be on their bad side. But of course there are always foolish people who make mistakes that should not have been made. There's a group of mortal hunters, Hydra, who made it their job to take out every supernatural being on Earth, they really are foolish. They never made a go at Steve, they knew is power was too great for them, but they grew irritated as he went around helping protect those being hunted, especially the weaker ones like the the fair folk.

While Steve was untouchable even in his weakest moments he did have a weak spot, James. James was extremely powerful, but if separated from Steve he was a somewhat attainable target. So they set up a plan to get James away from Steve so they could go into action, taking him out and weakening Steve. They knew it would be hard but they saw it as something that needed to be done. This is where the story begins.


	2. Stay Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just like every other day until it isn't

_Who is the betrayer?_   
_Who's the killer in the crowd?_   
_The one who creeps in corridors_   
_And doesn't make a sound_

 

Steve and Bucky were sitting in their cottage that was in the middle of the forest, a few miles from the nearest village. Steve was making them their afternoon tea in a frustrated manner, "I don't get why they're going after the fair folk, Buck, they're a threat to no one. All they do is help the environment and bring health to nearby towns and villages." Bucky walked up behind Steve wrapping his arms around the small witch.

Steve was really worked up because he had to save a bunch of fair folk from Hydra yesterday, he just didn't understand why anyone would want to hurt the sweet creatures who did more good for the world than almost any other being. He was shaking and so was the cottage. "Stevie, calm down. You're gonna break a window and knowing you you'll end up getting a giant shard stuck in your foot." Steve sighed as Bucky massaged the sides of his hips. After a minute of deep breaths the cottage stopped shaking with Steve's rage.

Bucky smiled as he leaned down and kissed Steve's cheek, "I know it's frustrating but Hydra doesn't understand like we do. They don't know all the great things supernatural beings, especially the fair folk, do for the world. They see people that are different, that they don't understand, and they want them gone. But don't worry, we won't let them. We'll bring an end to Hydra, eventually. For now we just gotta do our best to protect as many people as possible, which means we gotta keep and extra close eye on the fair folk." Steve turned around and smiled, "Why do you always know what to say to make me feel better?" Bucky smirked, "After a few centuries it's become like a second nature to me. I know what my best guy needs to hear."

Steve reached up on his toes and pecked Bucky one the lips, before turning back to the tea. "Will you cut us each a slice of cake to go with the tea." Bucky walked to the fridge with a snort, "I bet if people knew you had tea time with cake almost everyday they wouldn't be as afraid of you." Steve nodded, "Perhaps, but it'd be foolish of them. If they've heard the right stories I should be able to walk up to them in fuzzy bunny slippers and a night cap and they'd still tremble at the sight of me."

Bucky puts a piece of chocolate cake on a plate for each of them, "If I saw you wearing shoes I wouldn't believe it was you." Steve stirs the teas before bringing them to the small table. "That would be wise of you, but you get my point, right?" Bucky hummed joining him with the cake at the table, "Yes, you are the most dangerous thing that goes bump in the night and everyone should fear you." Steve laughed before taking a bite of the cake, "Something like that," Bucky took a bite of his own cake and smiled at Steve.

Their tea went on as it usually did, just some bickering and banter. As they were cleaning up there was an urgent knock on their door. Steve walked to the door with a look of confusion, there was a mortal. "Steven, there's a group of fairies in distress downtown, they ask after you." Steve nods, "Bucky, come on, we must help them." Bucky moves to leave with Steve when the mortal said, "They begged that you wouldn't bring your vampire, they seem really shaken up and I think it's best not to give them more reason to be in distress." Steve nodded, slightly confused but he knew some fairies could be sensitive.

He turns to Bucky and kisses him, "I'll be back as soon as I can, love, I'll keep my phone on me. I love you." Bucky smiled and hugged him, "Be safe, I love you too." Steve smiled and left with the mortal. He didn't like being away from Bucky, it made him feel weaker. He was convinced much of his power came from his strong bond with his lover, love being known to charge magick. Bucky didn't like it anymore than Steve but he understood, fairies are often weary of more vicious beings.

While Steve was gone Bucky decided to read his book, Clint recommended it to him, Rot & Ruin. He was enjoying himself when there was another knock at the door. Bucky got up and answered the door, he saw another mortal standing there, "Can I help you?" The mortal looked frantic, "Hydra is in Ravencroft, they're tearing the town apart! They need your help, they've spoken of you and the witch, they say they you can save them."

Ravencroft was the next town over, very populated by the supernatural. "Steve isn't here, he's helping out in town, but I can help." The mortal fell to their knees, "Please hurry, who knows how many are left." Bucky nodded and started to run towards the town. He stopped only for a second to text Steve before taking off again.

In their town, Harrisville, Steve was confused as he looked around the town. There was no fairies to be seen anywhere. He turned to the mortal, "Where are the fairies you spoke of?" The mortal smiled and Steve felt an angry confusion. He grabbed the mortal by their shirt, "You should know better to trick a being of my status." There was a hand on his shoulder, he whipped his head around to see his friend, Wanda, who was a psychic witch. "Steve, it's Hydra. They've tricked you and Bucky. He's headed to Ravencroft where a trap awaits him. They're gonna kill him."

Steve could feel the magick being charged by his anger, his eyes glowing a bright purple. He looked at the mortal in his hands, "You've tricked me." The mortal smiled wide, "Hail Hydra!" With a burst of purple light the mortal was no longer. Steve was radiating power, eyes glowing, teeth bared, and he moved fast towards Ravencroft.

Bucky arrived in Ravencroft but it was not in distress, it was it's usually lively self. He looked around before he felt several shots going into your back and he growled turning around. There stood several mortals with guns. He lunged forward but he could feel himself moving too slow. He felt his heart drop in his chest, God he wishes Steve was here. This didn't feel right for many reasons and Bucky had an awful feeling in his stomach, he hadn't felt this weak in centuries.

He was able to kill a few of those who were shooting at him, he was getting slower. He should retreat and try to preserve himself, but he was running on primal instinct and it told him to fight. He felt like heavy, like he was at the bottom of a lake instead of on firm ground. Everything slowed when he felt it, there was a sharp pain and then there was nothing.

Bucky's head rolled away from his body, he was dead. A man walked over and picked up his head smiling, "The witch will be too busy mourning over the loss of his lover he won't intervene with our mission any longer." There was cheers from the mortals of Hydra but then there was a screech from someone in the village before there was a voice.

The voice was much too deep and powerful for the vessel it came from, "You are mistaken if you thought that would be the case. I am the most powerful being on this earth and you have managed to piss me off." As he walked towards the man standing above Bucky's body and holding his head he was killing the Hydra minions with one lift of his hand. He reached his hand towards the man, "Give me his head." The man didn't move so Steve growled, "You're only making this harder on yourself."

Steve broke the man's legs with a snap of his fingers, causing his to drop to his knees with a painful crack before he fell back on his ass. Steve walked right up him taking Bucky's head and levitating his body out of the way, putting his head on his chest. He looked back to the Hydra agent and roughly his jaw, "What's your rank amongst Hydra?" The male, his uniform read Rumlow, was quiet.

Steve smirked, "Please, stay quiet, it's makes it more fun for me." With a snap of his fingers Rumlow's right pinkie was broken. "Now what's your rank, Rumlow?" The man frowned, "I'm a commander." Steve smiled, "Then you'll be of use to me." He snapped his fingers and the other pinkie was broken. Quickly Steve took out the rest of the minions with a powerful surge of magick. He encased Bucky's body in a force field and levitated him. He turned to Rumlow and waved his hand making him stand.

"Come with me, filth. I have some important questions for you." He began to walked, causing Rumlow to stumble forward with a pained cry, every step he took was painful with his legs still being broken. Steve rolled his eyes, "Would you shut up?" With a flick of his wrist Rumlow could no longer make noises. He tugged him along with a magickal leash, he was going to bring him back to get some answers. He sent out a text to a few of his friends, "Emergency, be at my cottage as soon as possible." He marched forward, rage not extinguished and a thirst for vengeance.


	3. Tear You Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nasty taste of vengeance and rage sits heavy on Steve's tongue.

_Holy water cannot help you down_   
_A thousand armies couldn't keep me out_   
_I don't want your money_   
_I don't want your crowd_   
_See I have to burn_   
_Your kingdom down_

 

When Steve arrived at his cabin he saw his friends standing there in shock as they took in the sight that was Steve surrounded by a purple glow with Bucky's dead body floating beside with him and someone in obvious pain following him. Steve tried to calm himself so he wouldn't snap and hurt one of his friends, who were basically his family.

There were six people standing in front of the small cottage. Natasha Romanoff was a vampire who was a friend of Bucky's since before he had met Steve. She looked scared and confused, a look Steve had never seen on her before. Steve knew she must feel just about the same amount of pain as himself over this.

Tony Stark, a werewolf who creates technology to help all kinds of supernatural beings. He looked horrified, shaking at the sight before him. Sam Wilson, another werewolf who had a very playful relationship with Bucky, looked like a lost puppy. Clint Barton, a shifter who was often found soaring as a hawk, who got along amazingly with Bucky was holding Natasha's hand as he looked ahead with fear in his eyes.

Wanda Maximoff, the witch who tried to warn Steve in time about the trap, was on her knees in tears. Steve knew she wouldn't forgive herself for Steve being too late, the pain that came with seeing what's going to happen and not being able to change the outcome. Her vampire brother, Pietro Maximoff, was kneeling beside her trying to comfort her, assuring her she did everything she could.

He gently put Bucky's body onto the ground. "I didn't get their fast enough. They shot at him with something to slow him down, I'm not sure what, and moved quickly to finish him off. When I got there this filth was holding his head and speaking of me as if I was weak. I appreciate you all coming as quick as you did. Could you take Bucky to one of your places in town and clean him up? I have work to do here and I don't want any of you have to see it. I'll be there as soon as I can."

They all nodded and Natasha spoke, "We'll bring him to the Maximoff's so Wanda can cleanse his body. We'll be there waiting but you can call us if you need." Steve nodded, "Thank you." Tony and Sam carried Bucky's body and Clint took his head, handling him with immense care. They walked toward the town and Steve didn't turn to the mortal until he couldn't feel Wanda's magick anymore.

He let him fall to the group and finally allowing him to make sounds. He cried out in pain and he suspected that the others might be able to hear even though they were so far. "So tell me, Rumlow, why did you go after Bucky? My Bucky? What in your dumb mortal minds made you think this would be successful?" Rumlow was still making sounds of pain so Steve sighed before snapping his fingers, breaking both his thumbs causing the man to shout in pain.

"Without him your weaker. Your strong bond of love and trust made you stronger. Once he died you'd become weaker. You would become overwhelmed with sorrow at the lost of your lover and wouldn't be concerned with what we were doing." Steve laughed at that before snapping his fingers, cracking one of the mortal's ribs. The screech of pain was satisfying to Steve, "Of course our bond made me stronger, love is powerful. Sure I may become slightly weaker but it'll be barely noticeable. Love doesn't get you to the top of food chain, believe it or not. I climbed the food chain from the very near bottom all the way to the damn top by blood, pain, death, and rage. I will not fall from my status so easily."

He snapped his fingers and broke his ring fingers. "I am older than you can imagine, older than most can imagine. You fools think you know what you're messing with but you have no idea. You must have heard the stories, stories of gods and monsters. I am Hades. I am death. I am what goes bump in the night. Not even other ancient beings would try and pull what you idiotic maggots pulled." He cracked his knuckles breaking the rest of Rumlow's fingers and hand. The cry of pain made Steve smile, he was going to make this man suffer for his sins.

"What you've accomplished is making the enemy with everyone's worst nightmare. Most people wouldn't wish your fate on their worst enemy." Rumlow glared up at him, "You're pretty cocky. I doubt that anything you say is true." Steve laughed at that before clapping his hand shattering all the bones in his arms. "Oh I've worked hard for these bragging rights. Power like mine isn't easy to obtain. Now listen, I haven't done this in centuries so I'm a little rusty." Rumlow was in so much pain and Steve was loving it.

Tapping his fingers against his chest he shattered his collar bones, humming at the pained cries and screams. "I am not to be underestimated, mortal, it only gives me more power. Hydra will he torn apart and it will be a mess, just like how I'm going to make a mess out of you." Squaring near the mortal's body Steve took a sharp nail, cutting into his flesh was he screamed. Steve tapped his sides shattering all of his ribs, humming a song from his childhood oh so long ago.

Rumlow coughed up blood, "How am I still alive?" Steve hummed, "I have the power to keep you alive for quite a long time like this." He smiled, "This is about to get really uncomfortable for you. Lucky for you I have somewhere to be so it'll be sooner than later that I'll let you die. But I'm about to have some real fun and you might want to start begging for it to end." Then Steve really got to work.

The screams were loud and constant, feeding Steve's thirst to make this disgusting man suffer. The image of his holding Bucky's head like it was trash was what really drove him to keep going. After it had been awhile he decided to show some mercy. He stood up looked down at the mutilated body before him, he smirked, "Once I leave you'll have about an hour of life left and I really hope killing Bucky was worth it." Rumlow couldn't reply, barely alive and in so much pain. Steve smiled, he had taken some blood and his heart for his magick later. He was only still alive because of a sigil Steve had carved in to his skin.

Steve cleaned himself up before heading towards the town, not giving Rumlow a second glance, but feeling slightly better. He was glad he had sent his friends off and not had them wait for him, he would never want any of them to see him like that. The only person who had ever seen him get like that was Bucky, he had felt horrified that he had seen him like that but soon learned that Bucky had a dark side to him as well. Steve thought that's why they connected so well.

Once he arrived of at the Maximoff's he walked in only to have almost everyone's noses wrinkled. He knew they could all smell what he did on him, knew no matter how much he scrubbed at his skin they'd still be able to smell it, they all had strong senses of smell. Luckily no one commented on it.

Wanda spoke softly, "When I was cleansing his body I found out what they used against him. It was those bullets that Stark designed to help fair people defend themselves against darker beings. The ones that weaken them but don't kill them." Steve was familiar with the bullets, he remembers telling Tony is was a great idea since the fair people were so often taken advantage of and harmed. He inhaled deeply before releasing the breath, "I think we need to work on hiding your technology from mortals better, Tony." Tony hummed, "I agree, I can't believe Hydra got a hold of them and used them like this."

Steve could feel that Tony was tense and afraid, probably threatened by Steve's scent and the power coming off him in waves. Steve sighed, "Don't worry, Tony, we'll just have to work harder." Tony relaxed only slightly at his words. Steve knew Tony was expecting him to get mad at him since it was his technology that aided Hydra but Steve knows that Tony only wanted his technology to help others.

"Their intention was to weaken me by killing Bucky. They thought that our bond was the main source of power. They have a much smaller understanding than we originally thought which is saying something. They need to be taken out as soon as possible. By that I mean we need to wipe out every single one of them." Steve looked stern, a look he didn't usually wear around his friends.

Clint spoke, "I've been looking for ways to weaken them but I found that they're already quite weak. The only thing is some of them have Stark technology. But they don't have anything to use against certain people. They have five major bases. If we send in five people who they don't have anything to weaken to those locations at the same time they'll fall easily. So far I can only think of four people for this plan. Steve, Wanda, Thor, and Loki. Even then I know Loki will be hesitant to help us."

Pietro frowned, "Steve I understand, he's so very powerful, but Wanda? She isn't ancient and isn't anywhere close to Steve in magickal skills and knowledge." Clint hummed, "You're right but Hydra doesn't understand witches. Wanda, while not as powerful and ancient as Steve, is very good at two things when it comes to fighting; protecting herself and destroying." Everyone was quiet before Steve said, "Wanda is powerful for a witch of her age. I believe she can so this without many problems."

Wanda nodded, "I'm willing to help, they need to be taken out and I think I can handle this." Pietro didn't look happy but didn't say anything. Steve spoke again, "I think Loki will be willing if I explain what's happened and maybe offer him something in return. For the fifth person to help us out I know a powerful witch duo who fit the bill. Peggy Carter and Angie Martinelli, they're close friends of mine and Bucky who live in London. I'll call them. The sooner we take them down the sooner I can start looking for a way to bring Bucky back."


	4. Strategy

 

_I don't know about you_   
_But I am at peace, I know what it is I must do_   
_I hope you're sitting down, dear_   
_Come hell or high water this sick world will know I..._

 

When nightfall came Steve, Natasha, and Tony made their way to Loki's Lounge, a bar in the center of town. Steve walked up to the bar where he saw Darcy, a sweet young vampire who was good friends with Bucky, he felt bad about not telling her but he had already seen too many sad faces today. Maybe she won't question his absence.

"Hey there, Steve, you seem a little down in the dumps today. Where's Bucky?" Steve's chest constricted, he doesn't know why he thought she wouldn't bring it up. Luckily Natasha came in to save him, "Bucky is no longer with us. Hydra got him this morning." Darcy's face fell quickly, "I'm sorry, Steve, I didn't know." Steve nodded, "It's okay, Darcy, I should probably have informed you. You were his favorite person under 100." He gave a small smile, he didn't need to be sad, he was gonna bring Bucky back.

He sighed, "Anyways, where's your boss? I need to talk to him about something urgent." Darcy pointed to a nearby door, "He's in his office talking to Thor." Steve nodded, "Great, I can kill two birds with one stone. We'll stop for drink before we leave, Darcy." She smiled, "I'll hold you to that, Rogers."

They headed to the office before knocking, the door opened and Thor was there, "Steven, Natasha, and Anthony, what brings you here?" Steve smiles, "We have urgent matters to discuss with you and Loki." Thor let them in and Steve got down to business explaining everything. Thor and Loki listened carefully, taking in every detail.

Thor spoke first, "We should have torn them apart before this could have happened. I will be glad to help in bring Hydra to ashes." Steve smiled, "Thank you, Thor." Loki sat up straight, "Barnes was one of my most loyal costumers. He came here everyday even if it was only for one drink. I will also be glad to help." Tony smiled, "Guys, he actually does care. Did you hear him Nat?" Natasha nodded, "Don't worry, Loki, he did this the first time he saw me have a single emotion." Loki laughed and the mood lightened a bit.

Steve stood up, "I will text you with details after we have our last recruits for this mission." Thor nodded, "We'll be ready, Steven." They headed out but not before stopping to grab the drink that they had promised. When they did go to leave Darcy stuck her cheek out, Bucky always pecked her cheek before they left. Her face quickly fell when she realized but Steve quickly moved to kiss her cheek causing her to smile. He smiled back, "See you soon, Darcy."

The next morning Steve called Peggy. She answered, "Hey there Steve, what's going on?" Steve went back over the whole talk he went over with Thor and Loki. She frowned, "Me and Angie will help, when do we need to do this? Where will we be heading?" Steve hummed, "There's a base in Manchester, we were hoping you'd take on that one. When is up for debate, I will get back to you soon." Peggy nodded, "Alright, Steve, talk to you later. Love you." Steve smiled, "Love ya too, Pegs." He hung up and sighed, he felt so tired without Bucky.

Steve gathered everyone in his cabin a few nights later to discuss their plan. Hydra had five bases; one in Manchester, New York, Moscow, Paris, and Los Angles. Peggy and Angie would take Manchester, Steve in New York, Wanda in Moscow, Thor in Paris, and Loki in Los Angles. They would strike in three days time at 14:00. The plan was set and Steve called up Peggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update so long, I've be procrastinating pretty hard. Feedback would be nice. Thank you!


	5. The Quiet

_There'll be no rest for the wicked_   
_There's no song for the choir_   
_There's no hope for the weary_   
_If you let them win without a fight_

 

As they had planned all six of them set up at the five Hydra bases. They stormed the bases and immediately got to work. Before Steve had even walked in he was radiating power and destroying everyone and everything in his path. There would be no mercy, not after what they did to Bucky.

Steve’s magick spread everywhere, purple and reducing everything to ash. Steve’s eyes glowed purple, his pale hands with sharp finger nails that resembled claws were held out, sharp teeth bared, and markings all over his body made Steve look like death himself, barely human and he supposed he wasn’t.

There were screams that were quickly put out and ashes fell down around Steve like snow in December. He was full of rage, vengeance, and hate. With a snap of his fingers the smoke and ash cleared. There were people looking at him but he ignored their glances, they knew who he was, knew to stay back.

Steve made a call to Natasha who was back in Harrisville, “New York in cleared, update me.” She replied quickly, “Los Angles, Paris, and Manchester are down as well. We’re just waiting in Moscow.” Steve hummed, he knew Wanda would get the job done, “I’m headed home, I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

In Moscow Wanda was in a similar state was Steve was, red glowing eyes, and red power surrounding her, taking everyone out and destroying everything. It wasn’t as smooth as Steve’s go in New York. There wasn’t so much Ash as there was crumbling. People didn’t just disappear but they did die, bodies falling to the ground. She wasn’t as powerful as the older Which but she did her job and did it thoroughly. Making sure everyone was dead.

She called in, “Moscow is down, no survivors.” Natasha told Clint to send out a text and for Pietro to go pick up Wanda. “That’s great, you did amazing sweetie. Pietro is coming for you. See you soon.” In a minute Pietro was there and he took her back to Harrisville.

The other three bases had gone down just as easily. Thor had lit up the Paris base with lightning causing the place to go up in flames, in anyone escaped the building he made sure they didn’t escape him. Los Angels was handled by Loki who managed to convince everyone in the base that he was God, told them to kneel before him and made them easier to kill. He burned the building down for good measure.

In Manchester Angie and Peggy took down the base in a glow of Orange. Not even stepping foot in the building they tore it down, like one would tear a curtain down. They did it with ease and quickly before the could be seen. They were efficient and that’s why Steve knew they were perfect for the job.

When Steve arrived back in Harrisville he was greeted by the faces of his friends. Natasha showed him the photos from the other bases that had been destroyed, the mortals were confused until they saw Steve exit the debris in New York, they knew not to mess with certain beings affairs and Steve was one of those being that if you saw him you looked the other way. He was recognized by his small stature and markings in his skin.

Steve hummed, “Good, now we can focus on more important matters like bringing Bucky back. Are there any updates on the best ways to do that? Bruce, Tony, I gave you all my books to look through, surely you’ve found something?” Bruce looked up, “I have found what you are looking for, but you are going to have to find a lot of things for this to work.”

Steve moved closer to where Bruce had opened a book to show Steve. It read, “Death’s Kiss, a spell to give life back to a being that has died. It’s requires a witch of great power, although the spell can be charged by those who mourn the deceased, making the spell more powerful and more likely to work.” Steve smiled, “Perfect, now let me get a look at what we’ll need.”

He read over passage, “Tears of the fair folk, skull of a dragon, blood of the damned, mermaid scales, pixie wings, a heart, werewolf venom, and nightshade. Okay so Tony can you get either Rhodey or Pepper to cry into this vile,” he handed him an empty vile from the table, “Natasha they sell bones of beasts in Scotland,” Natasha was out the door in a blink of an eye, “Clint they sell mermaid scales by the shore,” the shifter transformed into a hawk and was out the window, “Wanda can you go to the market and fine me some pixie wings, please,” Wanda nodded and was quickly out the door. Pietro looked like he had wanted to go with his sister but did not know if he would be needed, Steve just nodded his head towards the door. He understood he worried for his sister, it was a dangerous world out there.

Steve looked towards Sam, “Wouldn’t mind filling this vile with venom would you?” Sam laughed and took the vile, turning his fingers into claws, unlike vampires who had venom come from their fangs, werewolves had venom in their claws making their scratches deadly. He handed the vile back to Steve. The witch corked it before placing it down.

Steve knew how to reattach a head, many gods could be beheaded and live and by now Steve was an expert at it. He brewed up the fairly simple potion, he had all the ingredients seeing as he did this more often than one would probably think. He took the head of his beloved and rubbed the potion over where the cut had been made, then put it back on carefully. There was a sizzle and the head was rejoined with it’s body.

Steve sighed, he remembered when he first met Bucky all those years ago. The vampire was charismatic, full of life, and beautiful. Over the centuries he stayed charismatic, but there was a darker side to him and Steve often blames himself for its development. Bucky grew even more beautiful as time went on as far as Steve was concerned.

Steve felt overwhelmed with sorrow looking at his lover’s lifeless body. The anger was still there but it was now directed at himself, he was the one with more power and he should have been there for Bucky. He let himself get tricked by mortals, those nasty creatures who are so naive. Steve had never liked them in the first place but now he despised them.

He was glowing, he could feel it. He sighed before taking a deep breath. He would bring Bucky back to him. He would get to hold Bucky in his arms once more and it will all be okay. He needs to stay calm and save his energy for this spell.

He lays his head on Bucky’s cold chest, it doesn’t move up and down like it does when they’re cuddling, Bucky still awake and playing with Steve’s hair. But if Steve closes his eyes and ignores the smell of death, then he could pretend that Bucky was asleep, when his lover stops breathing as he nods off for he has no real need for oxygen. Steve tries so hard to pretend but him brain won’t stop reminding that his isn’t Bucky asleep, it’s Bucky really dead.

A tear falls from Steve’s eyes and he begins to sob. Everyone pretends not to hear it, they know he needs it. Even has the others return they say nothing, they let Steve have this. Steve is grateful as he clutches onto Bucky. Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I take too long between updates and then when I update its short. I’m sorry, but I hope you liked the update. Feedback is appreciated.


	6. Risen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were probably expecting better and I’m sorry if that’s the case but I hope you enjoy it.

_Even though we're going through it_  
_And it makes you feel alone_  
_Just know that I would die for you_  
_Baby I would die for you, yeah_  
_The distance and the time between us_  
_It'll never change my mind, 'cause baby_  
_I would die for you_

 

They had all that they needed and Steve was preparing to preform the spell. He spoke without looking away from his things, “Wanda, Pietro, go fetch Darcy, Thor, and Loki, the more energy the better. Especially since two of them are gods.” They nodded and were off.

Steve made sure they had everything. He memorized the words and motions, this should go over as easily as anyone can pull it off. He took a deep breath, he was one of the most powerful beings on this earth, he could do this.

He grabbed Bucky’s hand and whispered, “I’m going to bring you home to me and when you’re back here, with me, I’ll never leave your side again. I said I’m with you till the end of the line and I fucking meant it. For if I cannot bring you back I will not spend much longer on this earth without you.” Even though the words were whispered he knew that anyone of them could listen in to what he had said, but he was hoping they had not.

When Wanda and Pietro returned with the other Steve sighed, “It is time, please lock hands and make a ring around me and Bucky, it helps keep the magick contained and controlled. Think of your memories of Bucky, it’ll help.” They all did as Steve instructed.

There was a moment of silence before Steve got started, he spoke clear and articulate as he recited the spell which was in Romanian, unsurprising to Steve as he knows the country is known for it’s darker magick.

He goes through the motions as he’s supposed to and grows louder in volumes. Everything is purple, but it is not destroying everything but simply was Steve’s power radiating.

Steve yelled as he punctures the heart, Rumlow’s heart, it was almost like a growl. He could feel everyone in the room nearly suffocating from the pure power filling the room. It was almost over.

There was a strike of lightning outside, a warning from Thor.

Then Bucky sat upright and gasped for air, “Steve,” Steve fell to the ground in tears, Bucky was back.  
The room filled with the other’s gasping for air, finally able to breath.

Bucky moved to be next to Steve on the ground, “Steve, sweetheart, are you okay?” Steve nodded and sobbed into Bucky’s chest, “You’re back, you’re here with me. I was so afraid I’d never be able to hold you again.” Bucky held him close, “I’ve been with you the whole time, Steve. I saw you’re rage, you’re sorrow, and you’re brilliance. I love you so much and you should know getting my damn head chopped off could keep me away from you you’re an idiot.”

Steve smiled, “But I didn’t feel you,” Bucky shook his head, “You were strung so tight, I know you did. You felt someone watching you but to you that wasn’t important. It wasn’t anything you couldn’t deal with.” Steve just smiled, “Are you okay? How do you feel?” Bucky laughed, “Beside the crock in my neck I feel fine. Still a vampire so that’s good.” Steve just pulled him into a tight hug.

They stood up and Bucky looked at the others, “Thank you for helping Steve and being there for him. Thank you for caring so much about me, I knew you chumps loved me.” Natasha smiled, “Remember when it was quiet around here? Those were the times.” Bucky laughed, “Make all the jokes but I saw you missing my ass. You guys love me and good news for you, I love you guys too. You won’t be able to get rid of me that easily.”

Steve just looked at Bucky with a look of love and happiness, he would not be without his lover any longer. He would protect Bucky no matter what and if he failed then he would raise him from the dead as many times as it takes. Call it an abuse of his power, Steve didn’t care. He loved Bucky more than anything else in this world.

Tony joked, “I don’t imagine Steve is going to let you leave his side anytime soon.” Steve smirked, “Absolutely not, my eyes will be on him at all times. Also I’ve created a sigil to protect you from Stark’s technology so nothing like that will ever happen again.” Bucky grinned, “Thank god, because that was a real embarrassing. My ego will never be the same. I am supposed to be the biggest baddest vampire but I got killed by a couple of mortals.”

Sam nodded, “Not your proudest moment I would imagine, but I’m sure you can repair your reputation. Kill a few assholes, almost die but overall win, and make sure people don’t find out about your daily tea and cake.” They all laughed and Steve attached to Bucky. Thor smiled, “Perhaps we should get going to give Steven and James some privacy.” Everyone agreed and said they’d stop by tomorrow to see how Bucky was doing.

Steve smiled up and Bucky, “It’s been awhile since we’ve had our tea and cake.” Bucky smiled, “Do we have cake or should we make a stop by the bakery?” Steve smiled, “I’m afraid we’ll need to stop by the bakery,” Bucky just laughed, “Well it’ll be nice to go on a walk together. Now let’s go, I’m feeling like some double chocolate cake.” Steve just grinned, “Perfect,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this might seem like a good place to end the fic, but I’m not gonna do that. There are going to be a few more chapters and since I’ve taken this great concept with lots of potential and given it no justice, you shouldn’t get your hopes up for it to get any better. But I can promise some more badass Steve and the others are pretty cool too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think. This is just the prologue, I'll try to update regularly. Not beta read so if there's mistakes I'm sorry.


End file.
